


Keeping Tabs

by PhelfromGrace



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armitage Hux Deserved Better, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Rose Tico Deserved Better, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, wholesome content to heal the TRoS burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhelfromGrace/pseuds/PhelfromGrace
Summary: An unconventional hookup for an unlikely pair. Rose Tico never thought that ginger hair and pale soft skin could be so cute.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 26
Kudos: 185





	Keeping Tabs

**Author's Note:**

> Headsup: there’s a reylo wedding at the beginning of the story (I apologize if you’re not a fan of the ship; feel free to skip that part if reylo isn’t your jam.) The rest is pure gingerrose junk food.
> 
> This story also includes the lyrics to the song 'Can't Help Falling in Love' by Elvis. I highly recommend listening to the cover by Kina Grannis to put you in a sappy romantic mood.

Rose Tico never came first. Second child, visible minority, working in a male-dominated field. Even her stature was shorter than average. But Rose never complained because she was happy in the background, acting as a support for the people she loved.

It was love that however brought her to her current, less-than-ideal, situation. Sometimes, she cursed her big heart. 

There was a reason why she rejected Ben and Rey’s wedding invitation, no matter how much she would have liked to attend. That reason was petty, but it was nonetheless a reason, and it was strong enough for her to distance herself from any budding friendships— actually, she rather not think about the reason altogether.

But when Paige asked for her tech support, her beloved beautiful sister who was tasked to sing at the wedding alongside her band ‘Blue Squadron’, Rose could not decline because it was _Paige_ and Rose was being petty. In the end, she was dragged to the event that she thought she could avoid, all because of her stupid unshakable love for her sister.

The only saving grace was her actual role in all of this. She didn’t need to be seen at the wedding since she was only required to help setup and take down the band’s equipment, and solve any unforeseen mishaps with the tech. It was background work, and she was comfortable with it.

Rose was sitting in the band’s van, tinkering with a pedalboard when she heard someone scream her name. She looked up, and saw her sister running across the parking lot towards her, clearly distressed.

“Ro!”

Rose clambered out of the van. “Pae-pae, shouldn’t you be on stage?” 

“Ro, you gotta help me. There’s been an emergency. Meg’s sick, coughing up blood, Tallie just called and was freaking out. I need to go.”

“Wait. What?”

Paige shut the open back door of the van, and then beelined towards the driver seat, yanking the door open and jumping in. 

“Hang on Paige, what exactly do you want help with?”

“Replace me! Go up and sing. You know the set. I told Finch to re-arrange the rest, so that you only have to solo one song.”

“Solo?! What? Let me go back home and take care of Meg for you…”

Paige started the ignition and just shook her head. “Do you think I can _sing_ right now?!”

“Clearly not,” Rose replied. “Okay Pae-pae. But I’m not responsible if I ruin Blue Squadron’s reputation.” 

“You won’t. I trust you.” Paige pulled the door closed and looked into her sister’s eyes. She placed her hand to the center of her chest where her half of their twin necklaces rested beneath her shirt; Rose mimicked the gesture, feeling the metal pendant press against her skin. 

Paige then drove off, leaving Rose behind in the dead parking lot. She was alone, but the spirit of her sister lingered. It gave her courage and determination. 

**

Standing on stage, with Paige’s acoustic guitar strapped over her shoulder, Rose’s newfound courage somewhat deflated as she couldn’t help but feel self-conscious. 

Navy blazer over a loose black graphic tee tucked into a high-waisted leather skirt, she stood out not only from the guests, but also from her fellow bandmates. She thought a skirt and blazer would be formal enough, especially as a background worker. But among the wedding crowd dressed in beautiful gowns and handsome suits, she looked edgy, like a rebel. 

The band members flanked by her side fidgeted in their seats, likely worried about her performance, aside from Finch; he was always confident about everything. He gave Rose two thumbs up and a huge smile.

She took a deep breath, and touched the spot where her pendant hung.

The song was an easy one, just basic chords and a small vocal range. She had sung it before, a thousand times over with her sister, always for fun and certainly never in front of two hundred people, most of whom knew her, including her ex who she could still not get over to the point where she declined the invitation to this very wedding so that she wouldn’t have to see him happily moved on. Gosh, she was petty.

The wedding MC, a dapper man in a white blazer and red corsage, cracked a few jokes and then announced the first dance. It was now or never.

Rose played the first chords in arpeggio. Notes rang like a sweet lullaby, as the bride and groom entered the dancefloor. Rey looked incredible in her white gown, next to Ben all in black. Truly like a prince and princess from a fairy tale. This was their moment. While there was light on her, the real spotlight was on the dancefloor below. Rose remembered her role, her fingers growing more confident at every pick of the guitar strings. She was their support. And she’d give it her all.

Rose leaned into the mic:

_Wise men say, only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you_

Nix and Spennie chimed in with their strings. Cello and violin added depth to the sound, followed by Finch with rhythm guitar. Rose started to relax, calmed by the music they were creating, while the bride and groom swayed to her voice.

_Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?  
If I can't help falling in love with you_

Rose caught a glimpse of Ben smiling, looking into Rey’s eyes who was radiantly smiling back, like they were the only two people who existed in the galaxy. She closed her eyes, attempting to channel that warm feeling, their deep love, into her song. She didn’t want to think of her own experiences with romance. She’d live vicariously through theirs.

_Like a river flows, surely to the sea  
Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be_

The instrumentals went tacit, leaving only her voice echoing into the wide hall. She wanted the words to resonate directly with their beautiful union.

_Take my hand, take my whole life too  
For I can't help falling in love with you_

Rose bravely looked up into the crowd. The wedding party was now joining the dancefloor, and there she saw them: Finn and Poe. It still hurt. She quickly averted her gaze, staring blankly at a tall red-headed gentleman stiffly standing in the sidelines, a drink in hand, and quite frankly looking bored and unmoved, like he was about to fall asleep. Instead of admiring the couples, he was strangely paying attention to her. Her dead brown eyes met his equally emotionless blue-green ones. She sang the last line directly at him:

_For I can’t help falling in love with you_

Thunderous applause erupted, for the couple, Rey and Ben, who were now locked in a deep kiss. Even when Rose was center on the stage, she still stood as part of the background, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. She was happy for them, for their love, and was honoured that she could help create this precious moment. She smiled, from the bottom of her heart. 

“Wow Rose, that was amazing,” said Nix. 

Spennie got up and hugged her from behind. “You’re seriously a life-saver. A hero. Thank you so much.”

“I knew she’d be awesome!” Finch exclaimed. “You good for the rest of the set, Rose?” 

A little breathless, Rose indeed felt like she was just warming up. She felt alive. “Yeah, I’m good.”

**

After the set, Rose was free to enjoy the party, but she couldn’t help but still feel apprehensive despite the adrenaline rush after the performance. 

The members of ‘Blue Squadron’ were tugged into different directions. Finch was now DJ, manning the turntable and mixers. Spennie got taken to the open bar by Jessika, while Nix was dragged to the dancefloor by the loud and wild Suralinda. If Paige were here, she would certainly join into the fun, surrounded by her former colleagues and friends. It was a touching sight that Rose could only watch as an outsider. She went back to the stage area and started dismantling the microphones, packing up the amps and pedalboard. This was her world.

Then, a hand planted onto her shoulder. She turned around. It was Finn.

“Good job on the set,” he said, smiling brightly at her.

Gosh, even now, she still loved his smile. 

“Thanks, Finn.” 

Rose tried to hide her blushing face, so she turned her back and crouched down to gather up more wires. She would have loved to grab a drink with him and talk, maybe join the crew on the dancefloor. He had moved on and was happily dating Poe, but it felt good to be in his presence. Maybe they could become close again, as friends.

“Anyway, you look busy, so I’ll leave you to it. It was nice seeing you Rose.”

_Wait._ She stood up and turned around, but he was already too far away. He ditched so fast and didn’t give her a chance to process the situation. She was left behind again. Rose had enough of this shit. 

She marched over to the DJ station. Music pounded through the speakers, and Finch jammed to the beats, a drink in hand. “Finch! I’m done packing up the gear. Paige took the van, so I’ve left our stuff by the stage. I’m heading out now. Do you want me to pack up your keyboard?”

“Leaving already? You should stay and enjoy the party.”

“I’m pretty tired, and worried about Paige. Anyway, so what about the instruments?”

“Don’t worry about it. You’ve done more than enough. Seriously, you’re the real MVP, our very own hero of the night!”

Rose shrugged off the compliment. “See you around Finch. Don’t get too drunk.”

He saluted and downed the rest of his drink.

Rose grabbed Paige’s acoustic guitar, placed it in its gig bag and swung it over her shoulder. She took one last look at the scene. Couples and groups of friends, many familiar faces, dancing, laughing, having the time of their lives. She was happy for them, truly, even though she couldn’t say the same for herself in this moment. She was proud of her accomplishment today, but joy came from the heart, and she honestly felt a little numb. Maybe she was just tired. 

She snuck out through the back of the venue to avoid running into any more acquaintances. She thought she was in the clear, finally alone, but as she stepped out the back door, she passed by a tall man leaning against the wall. She didn’t look to see who it was. Tall men at night were best left ignored.

“Quite ironic having such a sweet voice paired with that ferocity. Not to mention, it takes talent to sing so tenderly and move a crowd to tears with that banal excuse of a song.”

Rose stopped in her tracks, triggered by his words and pretentious accent. She took the bait. 

She turned around, and stared defiantly at the smug man who closed the distance and seemed to grow taller as he approached. She recognized the ginger hair and soulless eyes; it was that bored man in the crowd. He looked expensive, but she wasn’t about to cower in fear, no matter how tired she was. “Exactly what are you implying?”

“You have a gift. Even your speaking voice right now exudes kindness, yet you clearly want to gouge out my eyes.”

“And your point?”

“It’s amusing.” He smirked, and then held out his hand. “Armitage Hux.”

She took it, against her better judgement, and gave him the firmest handshake she could muster. His skin was surprisingly soft for a man. “Rose Tico.”

She let go of his hand, and he continued to stare at her with an expression that she couldn’t quite pinpoint. Eyes half-lidded, he looked like he either wanted to fuck her or fall asleep. 

“Anyway, it was nice meeting you Armitage Hux,” she said with sarcasm that was likely not detected due to her supposed sweet voice. She walked away and took out her phone to order a cab.

“Would you like a lift?” he called out. “I’ve grown impatient with waiting for this blasted party to end. I should have never agreed to be designated driver. Ren’s friends can find their own way back.”

He was looking at her again, this time with a hint of mischief or desire. He certainly wanted something from her, and she assumed that that something involved bringing her back to his place. 

Rose shrugged her shoulders. She could use the distraction. “Sure, take me wherever.”

**

His condo apartment reminded her exactly of his expensive suit— clean, classy, reeking of money, but devoid of character. She hated the vibe. It wasn’t that she had a thing against rich people; she just thought that their money could be better spent donating to charitable causes instead of buying useless designer brands and the latest overhyped tech on the market.

Rose placed down Paige’s guitar on the grey sectional sofa, but didn’t dare take a seat. She had a feeling that he preferred things neat and tidy, like the way his ginger hair was primly styled, or how his charcoal suit didn’t show a single crease. She began to doubt that this hookup would even take place. Maybe he would be as stiff in bed as his military-like posture, or cold like the lack of sentimental items in this spacious living room.

Then again, a part of her liked the idea of messing up his hair and driving him wild. She wished that she could put her fist through his beautiful… she’d rather not finish that thought.

“I brought you here because I’d like to strike a deal if you are so inclined. Your voice holds a special power that immediately gripped me the moment you started singing. I believe that it—"

_Oh boy, here we go, a real weirdo._

“—can put me to sleep.”

“What?”

“I will spare you the details, but suffice to say, I am an insomniac. I’ve tested everything— drugs, meditation, strict temperature control, nonsense weighted blankets, nothing has been effective.”

“Hang on a sec. You brought me here, to your apartment, to… _sing you to sleep?”_

“Well, that’s only half of the bargain. You’re free to chose whatever it is that you’d like from me. Money, sex, the choice is yours.”

Rose burst into laughter, full and boisterous, she was nearly reeling. She truly had the worst luck in the world. This bastard wasn’t even her type, and still, she couldn’t get picked up properly. She, officially, had enough of this shit.

“I’m being serious.”

She regained her bearings, and played along with this farce. “Okay Hux, what brought about this conclusion? Is my voice that boring at the wedding that it put people to sleep?”

“Boring? I never implied such a thing. I felt a _soothing_ sensation when you sang.”

“So… you want me to play the guitar and sing while you lie there? How does this work?”

“Let me first fulfill my part of the bargain. Is it sexual intercourse that you desire, or just oral?”

“Honestly? Neither. I came here on a whim because I thought _you_ wanted to fuck. I’m not particularly turned on when my partner isn’t in the mood and doesn’t find me attractive.”

“You’re plenty attractive.”

The intensity of his clear eyes made her heart almost skip a beat. Almost. He was standing quite close and, despite her hatred for luxury, he smelled really nice. His cologne probably cost more than her rent. She cleared her throat.

“Look, I’m not into the transactional nature of whatever it is we’re doing, so let me just put you to sleep and call it a night.”

“I prefer not being indebted to you.”

Rose was beginning to lose patience with this man and his roundabout speech. Did he want to fuck her but didn’t have the guts to say it? He did look very tired, his pale skin contrasting with the dark circles around his eyes. “Okay, how about this. We’ll crash together. No sex, just sleep. I’m pretty beat and it’s been an exhausting evening. I could go for some wholesome comfort. Then tomorrow morning, give me a ride home. Is that a fair trade?”

“I suppose that would be acceptable.”

“Great. I’ll get myself settled in then. Where’s your shower?”

“There are three.”

She rolled her eyes. “Well are you gonna show me where it is, or should I find it myself?”

“Follow me.”

He led her into a room, a bedroom, _his_ bedroom. Rose’s nonchalance quickly transformed into mild panic, as she suddenly became very aware of the man beside her. She tried to play it cool, walking confidently towards the first door inside the room.

“That’s a wardrobe. The ensuite is beside it.”

“Right. Noted.” Without looking back, she swung open the door and locked herself in. 

Flipping on the light revealed the space, a bathroom so unnecessarily big and stupidly beautiful. It was also kept extremely organized, with products neatly lined up on the marble vanity, and towels perfectly folded and stacked like it was a five-star hotel. Rose undressed, letting her clothes chaotically drop to the floor. The only care she took was her precious necklace that she placed on the counter. She hopped into the shower, and begrudgingly enjoyed the sensation of its high pressure.

Drenched, she exited the shower stall, leaving pools of water at every step. She grabbed a large towel at the bottom of the neat pile, effectively toppling over the rest. She dried herself, then searched for a hairdryer, all the while humming a happy tune. She might as well pamper herself and make the most out of this ridiculous hookup. 

She stared at her clothes on the floor and slipped on her underwear, but she couldn’t bring herself to put the rest back on, especially the constraining skirt and bra. She then noticed a laundry hamper in the corner of the room. She rifled through his clothes, pulling out a white dress shirt that appeared clean. She held it close and breathed in its scent. It smelled just like him, and more importantly, it didn’t smell like sweat which meant that it was clean in her books. Hux wasn’t particularly broad-shouldered, but he was a lot taller than her; the shirt provided enough modesty, hitting her mid-thigh like a dress. 

After rolling up the sleeves, she reached for her pendant but then stopped herself. Somehow, she didn’t want to think about Paige in this moment. In fact, she was being a horrible sister for not going home and ensuring that everything was alright. Just for one night, she would rebel against her better instinct.

She left the necklace on the marble countertop, and exited the bathroom. 

Hux was sitting on the bed, still fully dressed. He stood up abruptly as she approached him, his face scrunching up in a scowl. “Where did you get that?”

“Get what?”

“That shirt.”

“From the hamper.”

_“Hamper?!”_ His voice rose sharply in pitch. “That basket contains _dirty_ laundry!” 

Rose fought back the urge to smile at his ridiculous outburst. “Whatever, Hux, it smells fine. You know, it’s a lot more eco-friendly if you didn’t wash your clothes after one wear, especially pants, you had a lot of pants in there— hey, where are you going?”

He stomped off to the door next to the bathroom, the walk-in closet, and returned with a similar white dress shirt. “If you insist on wearing that style, then here.”

She frowned, but took the shirt anyway. “What, are you waiting for me to strip in front of you?”

The blush crept up his pale neck, reaching his ears. It was almost cute. “I’ll leave you to it.”

He then left for the bathroom. Rose waited for the sound of the door locking before changing shirts. She giggled, hearing Hux’s muffled voice complaining about her ‘slovenly habits’, likely from the clothes and water she left behind on the floor. She also forgot to pick up her hairs caught in the shower drain. As if on cue, she heard him yelp. She should have gone commando and left her panties on the floor too. 

She went to the living room to retrieve the guitar, then came back and sat cross-legged in the middle of his king-sized bed. She tuned the strings and warmed up her voice.

The door unlocked and he walked out in nothing but a towel around his hips. 

Man, he was pale and skinny, but she didn’t mind it. Rose actually found him more attractive this way, more approachable, more her type. His hair looked soft; without the pomade, the ginger strands hung in his face. It was definitely cute. 

He disappeared into the walk-in closet, then emerged wearing black boxer briefs and a loose grey long-sleeved shirt. She almost expected silk pajamas, but he at least defied her expectations. 

He caught her staring, and frowned. “You would do well with some discipline. I’ve half a mind to scrap this sleeping attempt and punish you for your offense.”

“Sounds kinky, maybe another time.” She patted the bed. “C’mon, lie down and get yourself comfortable.”

He didn’t comply and simply glared at her, with cold eyes. Rose was filled with the sudden fear that maybe he wasn’t just a quirky insomniac, but a man capable of something more sinister. She wouldn’t want to get on his bad side. However, the thought was only fleeting; his features quickly softened. He nodded, and slipped under the covers of his bed. 

“Any requests?” she asked. 

“Nothing comes to mind. Play whatever you fancy.”

Rose began playing some mellow classic rock songs, again simple chords, but this time avoiding lyrics that involved sappy romance. She could no longer repeat what she had done mere hours before, locking eyes and singing the words _I can’t help falling in love with you_. She cringed at the memory.

Hux’s eyes were now closed, muscles relaxing and making him look younger.

Did he lie about being an insomniac? He was clearly falling asleep. It was almost too easy. She strummed the guitar softly, gradually decreasing its presence until she was singing without accompaniment. She placed the guitar on the floor and shut off the lights. Climbing into bed next to him, she continued to sing softly. 

“You asleep, Armitage?”

No response. She really wanted to touch his hair, but held back, in fear that he’d wake. 

She fell asleep shortly. 

**

Rose woke up with the morning light, refreshed yet confused. Something heavy and warm was trapping her small body. She looked down to see an arm draped over her side, and then the events of the previous night tumbled back into her memory.

She wasn’t sure how they ended up in this position, spooning, but she honestly couldn’t care less. It felt comforting, and he was fulfilling his side of the bargain. She requested wholesome comfort. Except, there was one anomaly. Something hard poked against her back, and while Rose knew that it was perfectly natural for men to experience morning wood, she somehow suspected that it wouldn’t end all that innocently. 

She attempted to loosen herself from his hold, but he began nuzzling the top of her head. His hand then lazily rubbed her side and belly, his long fingers slipping between the buttons of her shirt to access her bare skin. She curiously let him continue. He reached in and cupped her left breast, playing with her nipple. He grinded into her, and she swore that his erection had grown harder, bigger compared to a minute prior. 

Rose guided the hand fondling her breast, down her belly, and into her panties. He didn’t hesitate, immediately massaging her outer folds, then swiped deliciously along her core, and found her clit. She grew extremely wet as he played with the sensitive nub, petting her like a docile cat. She was hungry for more and bucked her hips, urging his fingers to sink inside. 

He slipped two fingers in, and she gently rocked against them, adjusting herself to the nice stretch. She let out a moan, and imagined how good it would feel if the hardness rubbing against her back was inside of her instead. 

Then, his hand froze. Rose realized that Hux must have been half-asleep, and now, he was awake. He immediately backed off, like he had just touched a hot burner, appearing very confused and appalled. 

Now _she_ was pissed. He had no right buttering her up without any payoff. Rose pounced on him, capturing his lips in a clumsy kiss. She expected him to push her off, maybe she’d latch on and bite down on his bottom lip to put up a greater fight, but he just relaxed into her. He slipped in a teasing tongue, and kissed her harder, showing that he craved this as much as she did, maybe more. She held the back of his head, savouring the softness of his ginger hair.

Rose needed to feel more of him, remembering his cute bare torso, skinny and unassuming. She broke from the kiss, and stripped off his shirt to reveal incredibly soft pale skin that begged to be bruised and scarred. He looked a little concerned, as he seemed to search her eyes for something, maybe approval. She responded by tugging at the waistband of his boxer briefs, sliding them down to free his raging erection.

“That is a _big_ gun.” 

He chuckled, and the smug expression returned. “Care for a taste?”

Rose didn’t need to be told. She leaned in for more than just a taste. She took him whole, sucking hard and licking off the dribbles of precum. As she sunk him deeper down her throat, nearly rubbing against her precious vocal cords, he pulled her head back. He was panting hard. She took one look at his flushed face and realized that this man wouldn’t last long.

She scooted back, and stripped off her underwear and shirt. There was no way she was going to let him finish before her. Her arousal was unbearable, and she needed him inside her. He seemed to agree, as he was now the one to pounce on her the moment her clothes left her skin. He pushed her down onto the mattress, hovering above and teasing her entrance with the tip of his hard cock, brushing against her clit.

“Not that it’d stop either of us, but just so you know, I’m clean.”

He nuzzled the crook of her neck, planting kisses all the way to her ear. “So am I,” he whispered, and she never thought his accent could be so hot. 

The head of his cock easily slid inside her, but he still had a long way to go. He was surprisingly gentle and patient, letting her slowly adjust to his size as he pushed back and forth, sinking a little deeper at every thrust.

“Fuck, you’re tight.”

Rose tensed up as she laughed, eliciting a small yelp on his part; she had probably squeezed him too much. 

“Why are you laughing? Stop laughing and relax,” he commanded. It only made Rose laugh more.

“I just never thought I’d hear you swear.”

“Of course I do. Everyone does.”

She relaxed her muscles, letting him slide in further. He sighed in relief. “Yeah but you don’t exactly talk like the rest of us. I really like it, hearing you let loose.”

He took one last deep thrust, and finally buried himself completely inside of her. Rose glanced down to witness their achievement, then looked up at the smirk on his face. She was used to dark skin and dark eyes, but she could also get used to this pasty face that showed her exactly how he was feeling: hot and bothered. She cupped his rosy cheek and kissed him, as she adjusted to the pressure of his hard cock against her tight walls.

He leaned into her ear again, nibbling on the lobe, and then whispered, “Can I _fuck_ you now?” 

She moaned and he took that as a ‘yes’. Once again, Rose was surprised at his consideration, or maybe discipline; she expected him to ram into her like a ruthless, rabid animal, but instead, he continued to rock into her at a gentle pace, slowly building up, until her body could readily take more. 

“Don’t hold back,” she growled, tensing her muscles, likely strangling his already suffocating erection. 

“Fuck!” 

She loved having this type of power over him.

His speed became erratic, nearly pulling completely out and slamming all the way back in, repeatedly. It made her head spin, and she grabbed at his back for support, digging her short fingernails into his soft skin, leaving red scratches. She held him close, taking fistfuls of red hair and sinking her teeth into his shoulder. Rose was an embarrassing whimpering mess, and she didn’t give a shit because it felt great.

“Please say you’re close,” he begged. 

“Almost.”

Truthfully, she didn’t want it to end. His cock felt so great, she relished the scent of his hair, the soft skin so flush and sensitive. And most of all, she loved to tease him as she squeezed tightly around him at every thrust.

“Fuck, Rose. Do you want me to come before you do?” He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder, then rammed into her at full force. She let out a drawn-out moan that pushed him to go faster. He grabbed her hand and placed it over her wet folds. “Touch yourself,” he commanded.

She did as she was told, rubbing her clit as he fucked her into oblivion. 

Her body seized, arousal hitting its peak, giving him one last tight squeeze as she climaxed. He wasn’t far behind. He pounded into her and soon released, filling her up with his seed and not letting a single drop seep out. 

He let down her limp leg from his shoulder, but he stayed inside her as his erection softened. He leaned in for a kiss, a surprisingly intimate gesture for a hookup that should have never taken place. He continued to kiss her, a little relentlessly, as if she would disappear if he stopped. Rose wondered if he was priming her for round two. As much as she loved the idea, her sore body would not be able to keep up. 

She teasingly bit down on his lower lip, effectively putting an end to their makeout session. He slowly pulled out, then lay down next to her.

“Guess that makes us even,” Rose said, after catching her breath. “No need giving me a ride home.”

He cuddled her small body, his skinny arms enlacing her like he was stocking up a lifetime’s supply of affection. “Let me drive you home.”

“But then I’ll be indebted to you.”

“Exactly.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first time writing GingerRose and I had a lot of fun! It was inspired by the lack of Rose in TRoS and the fact that Kelly has a naturally sweet voice. 
> 
> Since this was a rom-com modern AU, I took some liberties with their characterization, so I hope I didn’t completely miss the mark. (Insomniac!Hux has this whole backstory that couldn't get used because this fic is in Rose's POV. lol) Any constructive crit is welcome! I’d love to write them again.


End file.
